


Lucky Ones

by ilona



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jason and Spencer aren't related, Slight Drama, Spason, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilona/pseuds/ilona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a completely ordinary love. With slight drama. Just Jason's and Spencer's story if they weren't siblings. And maybe a little A. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are much appreciated as they give me a motivation to write, other than seeing these two wonderful characters together. They also help with plot development;)
> 
> -Spencer is the biological daughter of Peter and Veronica Hastings.  
> -Jason is the son of Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis.  
> -Alison is the daughter of Jessica and Peter.  
> Jason, Ian, Garett, Melissa, Eric Khan and CeCe are 3 years younger than their counterparts on the tv show.  
> There is nothing wrong with the main pairing as they aren’t related (they only share a half-sister).
> 
> Enjoy!

Spencer just couldn’t stand the fighting anymore. She tried to avoid it by barricading herself in her room. Unfortunately, sometimes the screams were just so loud that she heard them even through the thick wooden doors.

Today was one of these days. The only difference was that today the brunette was so tired after her hockey practice that after coming in through the back door and getting something to drink she just fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

She was woken up by her mother’s yell “How could you do this to me, to the girls?!” It seemed to come from her father’s office. Her mom probably came through the main entrance and didn’t know that Spencer was still downstairs. Maybe she didn’t know that Spencer was home at all. Lately she tried to spend as little of her time at home as possible.

The girl didn’t want to listen to it, even if she was a little curious as to what her father supposedly did to her and her sister. She got off the couch and was just going to head to her room, when she heard another shouted sentence, one that made her blood run cold.

“Did you even think what will Spencer and Melissa feel when they find out that their father has another daughter?!” for a second she thought that she must’ve misheard her mother. However that quickly passed after hearing what her mother had to say next.

“And with our neighbor! Looking at the girl’s age, you had to start it right after they moved here!” her mother was seething with anger and Spencer already knew exactly who her mother had in mind. She was shocked, but she wasn’t stupid. Still it caused a hurricane of thoughts to travel through her mind.

Spencer grabbed her things and quietly retreaded to her room. She already decided what course of action to take. Even at a young age of sixteen she knew what secrets did to people. Just look at her parent’s marriage. For her it was a prime example of what not to do, if she ever found someone that she wanted to be with.

Her room was on the upper floor, so she quietly went up the stairs. The walls were covered in a pale taupe colored wallpaper with vintage white and sage green floral designs. The bed was a white four-poster canopy with sheer white curtains, creamy duvet and floral pillows. On both sides stood bedside tables with lamps on them along with other nick-knacks. In one corner right by the window stood a red leather chaise longue with furry pillows along with a small, round glass side table. In the other corner stood her as usually cluttered desk and contrastingly neat bookshelf with her books and trophies. She quickly headed for the French doors to her walk-in closet and changed her clothes. The brunette grabbed her phone and went downstairs. She was lucky as it seemed that her mother was out again.

She headed towards the DiLaurentis house, thinking that if Alison was her half-sister she had a right to know, same as Melissa.

As they were neighbors, Spencer was on the front porch of the blue-gray two story house in no time. She rang the doorbell on the front double doors and waited. Thankfully Alison was the one to open the door. She didn’t know what she would do if it was Mr. or worse Mrs. DiLaurentis.

“Hey, we’ve got to talk.” Started the brunette.

Her half-sister was visibly surprised to see her, but said “Come on in.”

 “Is it going to take long?” Alison asked with an air of irritation, but started to lead Spencer to her room.

“No, I just…are you alone?” Spencer started to nervously pick at her sleeves.

“Not really, my dad’s in his office.” Alison replied as they climbed the stairs to her room. The blonde sat on her bed and leaned back on her hands waiting for Spencer to start talking.

“Uh… I don’t really know how to tell you this.” She started.

“Well we don’t have all day Spencer, just spit it out.”

Spencer decided to just say it and be done with it, so she blurted out “My dad is…. he’s your father too.”

That seemed to startle Alison. She bolted to the door. opened them and made sure that nobody was on the other side. Then she turned on Spencer, “Shh! Nobody can hear about this, do you understand?”

She didn’t seem shocked at the news but rather concerned about it getting out. The guest started to get suspicious.

“Did you knew about this?!” Spencer almost yelled.

“Oh, Honey, of course I did. But if my grandma D. caught wind of this, I’ll be out of her will so fast…” she trailed off. “Now, I’m almost late for something.” She said grabbing her phone and heading to the door.

The brunette was standing in the same place, still in shock, so Alison called “Aren’t you coming?”

“Yeah” Spencer muttered and went after the blonde.

They met Mr.DiLaurentis in the foyer, “Alison, where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“I’m just going shopping with Spence.” she replied. “It shouldn’t take more than two hours, dad.” Alison assured him. Spencer felt like she was going to be sick.

“Just don’t be late.” and he was gone. They went out with the blonde carefully closing the door behind her.

They just got off the front porch when Alison turned to the other girl and said “Now, you’re going to go home and pretend this never happened. Do you understand?”

Spencer finally shook herself out of the shock she was previously in. “You know what Ali? I’m sick of your games.” She spat. “I just feel sorry for Jason for having you as a sister.” Spencer grimaced. Then she narrowed her eyes and twisted her lips in a parody of a smile “Or should I say half-sister?”

“Don’t you dare! Without me you’re just Melissa’s younger sister. A boring, goody two shoes, who no one is going to pay any attention to.” The blonde seethed through clenched teeth. “Especially Jason.” She smirked. “Did you really think I didn’t see the longing looks you sent him, every time you saw him?” her half-sister laughed.

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Spencer didn’t care anymore. “Fuck you! I don’t want to have anything to do with you anymore!” she decided.

“Good luck, you’re going to need it when I’m done with you.” Alison threatened.

“What is a leader without her followers Ali?” Spencer asked and turned her back to the queen bee.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer went home, but she didn’t stay there. After getting her keys she took her car and headed to Philadelphia, to her real sister.

She arrived in Philly moments before sundown. The buildings were bathed in the myriad of colors that accompanied the setting sun. Their parents bought her a two bedroom flat in a beautifully restored townhouse very close to UPenn, so it wasn’t that hard to find.

The brunette rang the doorbell, she wasn’t sure if Melissa was home, but she couldn’t stand to be in Rosewood anymore. She had to get away, if only for a short time.  The door thankfully opened and in the doorway stood her sister, visibly surprised to see her on her doorstep.

Spencer and Melissa didn’t always get along. The ambition and need for recognition were the traits that the sister’s shared and their parents didn’t do a thing to put a stop to their rivalry. Worse, they constantly compared their daughters achievements which only served to fuel their competitiveness.

“Spencer? What are you doing here?” her sister asked with raised eyebrows.

“I have to tell you something. Something important.” The younger sister thought that it was time to put aside their differences or rather temper their similarities and be completely honest with each other.

Melissa moved to the side without a word. She could clearly see how distressed was her younger sibling, who always tried to hide her feelings in front of her.

“Sit down. Do you want something to drink? To eat?” the woman asked still a little stomped.

“Maybe later. You should sit down too. What I’m about to tell you isn’t pretty.” Spencer groaned.

The older of the sisters took a seat across from Spencer. “Is it about mom and dad? Did something happen?” she asked with wide eyes. “You’re scaring me Spencer.”

“It’s not only about them.” The younger sighed. “Dad had an affair.”

Melissa’s hand went to her mouth in silent shock.

“He had an affair with our neighbor about 16 years ago. And… and that affair resulted in a child.”

The older brunette’s eyes impossibly widened even more. “Oh my God!” she exclaimed. After a moment to compose herself, she asked “Is… is _Alison_ our half-sister?!” She said the name with disgust.

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Spencer admitted.

“Unfortunately for me. I thought you would be happier? You were often out together.” Melissa furrowed her eyebrows.

“After I found out, I went to Alison.” Both sisters made a face at that. “I thought that both of you should know. But it wasn’t something that I could’ve said over the phone. As she lives closer, I went to her first.” Spencer clenched her jaw. “But guess what? That bitch knew already.”

“What?! How?” Melissa’s face twisted with anger.

“I don’t know, but she thought she could keep me quiet. Just so she could get an inheritance from Mr.DiLaurentis’s mother, who still thinks that Alison is her granddaughter.”

“What a complete and utter bitch. Seems I was right about her all along.” The college student remarked. “Did you know that she was sniffing around Ian when he was still my boyfriend?”

“Melissa, I’m sorry, I really didn’t.” The younger groaned. “Still, you’re better off without that asshole. You were and still are way out of his league.” She truthfully admitted.

“Thanks Spence.” She smiled at her younger sibling. “Still, I really need not to be sober right now.”

“Melissa?” Spencer inquired, unsure. Her sister was never not sober.

“Come on, Sis. We’re going to get hammered.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Spencer’s and Jason’s quick connection (in the next chapters) will be due to my laziness and sadly lack of time to write a proper, more complicated storyline. It’s also based on something I saw on extramadness.com : “Wouldn’t it be great if the person you liked actually liked you back.” And a youtube video of the pairing to the song “Lucky Ones” by Lana Del Rey.  
> It inspired me to give Spencer and Jason a relationship they both deserve. They both grew up lacking affection from their parents. I think that they are in great need of love and affection from another person that will appreciate them for who they are. Basically Spencer is a cupcake and Jason a cinnamon roll and I love them both. Also their chemistry in the tv show is amazing. Before the reveal that they were half-siblings I was sure they would end up together for good.
> 
> 2.Melissa may seem OOC to many of you. However from what I’ve got from the tv show, she was goody two shoes in front of her parents but she was friends with CeCe and made out with Jason (If I remember correctly she did it only to make Ian jealous), she was also the Black Swan, so she definitely wasn’t a saint.  
> Her being genuinely concerned and nice to Spencer – in the tv show she confessed that she was protecting Spencer, even before all the ‘A drama’ started. She also understands what Spencer is feeling (pressure from their parents, most of the feelings about their father’s affair and the half-sister situation). She sees that her younger sibling is on a brink of a mental breakdown (Spencer started to use drugs about this time in the tv show- and she didn’t even know about her father’s affair at that time), so she’s doing what she can to help her – to release the pent up emotions and stress in some other way.  
> Melissa’s not made of stone. She also has to somehow release the pressure from time to time. In my opinion their father’s affair and Alison’s behavior (also breaking off the friendship by Spencer) is what was needed to bring Melissa and Spencer together and start, however late, their sisterly bond.


End file.
